


what is lost can never be saved

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A drabble prompt for Cassian Andor + a random song from a shuffled playlist.Song: Bullet With Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins.





	

_–_  
  
_“…I think you carry yours wherever you go.”  
_

It would be easy to disregard the monk’s words as self-righteous mumbo-jumbo, or an attempt to get under his skin.   
He seems the type (which he registers as a curious trait in a man of faith and files away for later inspection) – but the blind man’s eerie percipience still unsettles him.

_So what if my mind is a prison of dark shadows and durasteel bars, the screams of memories echoing off the cold walls…_

*

The accusation in the pilot’s black eyes stings more than he’d care to think. They trusted him, he was supposed to be the good guy. The hero.  
Duty feels like a hollow excuse.  
  
_This is why I work alone._

_*_

_What is it like to trust? To have faith? Hope?_

_(”Rebellions are built on hope.”)  
_

He always thought he would die like he’d lived: alone in the shadows, a stab in the back. No honor, no glory, just a fitting end for a coward.  
(Because there are no heroes, not in the real world.)  
  
She has no reason to believe a word he says. And yet her smile is soft and her eyes bright when she steps even closer and tilts her head up, in challenge or invitation.

 _I could love you_ , he thinks, and the screaming shadows still.

 _“Welcome home.”_  
  
–


End file.
